


Better To Be Beta

by phipiohsum475



Series: More Trouble Than It's Worth [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cleaning, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phipiohsum475/pseuds/phipiohsum475
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has to clean up after a heat...</p><p>Drabbles on the hidden consequences of the omega verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better To Be Beta

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd nor britpicked. Please feel free to (kindly) point out any errors.

Amelia walked into the workroom and punched her time card with a groan. She was grateful to have a job, just wished it weren’t this one. She fetched a five-gallon bucket of industrial cleaner, along with a large bottle of solvent. She filled the metal trash can on her cart with warm water and grabbed three mops, six sponges, and a scrub brush from their hooks, then checked the nozzle on the pressure washer. Wriggling into her navy vinyl jumpsuit, she zipped it up, stepped into her wellies, and then slid the goggles onto her head; no need to wear them just yet. The yellow rubber gloves were too big and she also waited to put on those. She donned the biohazard mask before taking her place behind the cart. She pushed the unwieldy beast to the elevator and to the top floor. At the door, she slipped on the goggles, then the baggy rubber gloves that came up to her elbow. With a deep sigh, she walked into the room.

Even with the mask, the haze of hormones assaulted her. Amelia surveyed the minor damage to the kitchen and den, and then with great reluctance, opened the door to the bedroom. The hormones were strongest in here, and no surprise; the room was torn to pieces. Copious amounts of alpha ejaculate and omega slick covered all the flat surfaces, and up the lower half the walls. The formerly soft sheets on the bed stuck up at odd angles.

Amelia walked over and unlocked the chute, before going over to the bed. No matter how long she worked here, she would never adjust to the feeling of the sheets crunching under her gloves. She quickly stripped the bed; at times having to bend the cotton fabric to make it fit, and tossed the sheets into the incinerator chute. She gathered the towels, the washcloths, the pillows and the comforter, and sent them all down to burn as well.

She brought the cart forward, and turned on the pressure washer. She aimed the hose at the Plexiglas covered walls to wash off the ejaculate and small blood smears from over excited bites. The rubber coated mattress was less foul, most of the fluids having gone down to the incinerator with the sheets. She felt a drop on her shoulder and looked up to find a splash of something on the ceiling dripping down on her. She shuddered, thankful for the vinyl suit protecting her, stepped to the other side of the room and aimed the hose. How had that gotten there? Perhaps some sort of perverted game with the umbrella the omega brought with him. She watched as the sticky, dried filth washed away from the walls, the ceiling (!), bed, and plain metal end tables, and down to the drain she knew hid underneath the bed.

It’d been a while since she’d seen a scene so excessive. That hot blond Alpha was obviously more virile than his short stature suggested.

Amelia went over to the en suite next, and shook her head at the sight. The shower doors were cracked; they’d obviously knotted up against them, and the ceramic sink had broken in half. Knotted there too, she supposed. The towel bar had been yanked out of the wall, but it was next to the shower doors, so she imagined the ginger omega had tried to use it for balance whilst being fucked against the glass. She made a note of the damage to report it to management, while she pressure washed the fluids away.

She left the two main rooms of the Heat Suite to dry before disinfecting them with the vat of industrial cleaner. She started to tidy the den and kitchen, two rooms which were rarely used mid-heat, just enough to refuel and then maybe cuddle after the heat had ebbed. She pulled off the goggles and awkward gloves, and grabbed a duster to run over the flat surfaces of the room. Everything in this room seemed normal, despite the desperate scene of the bedroom and en suite. Seemed, apparently, being the operative word, when she discovered the clock on the end table, covered in spunk. She slid the gloves back on, and grabbed the clock, when a knock on the door distracted her. She opened it to find the blond Alpha who’d been in the suite. He smiled and started to speak when he noticed the clock. Turning a lovely shade of red, he muttered, “Yes, right. Sorry about that.”

Amelia smirked at his embarrassment and commented, “We’ll have to charge your account for it.” It likely didn’t matter, a suite like this cost £500 a night, and for the duration of a heat, well, either this alpha or his omega were loaded.

“Yes, of course,” he answered back, and then mostly to himself, murmured, “I told Mycroft that was a bad idea.” Then he looked back at her blankly for a moment, then realized, “Oh, my wallet! I think it fell between the cushions!” With that, he darted into the room, fished out a brown leather wallet, and ducked back out.

“Thank you!” He offered as he hastened down the hallway. _Thank you, indeed_ , Amelia thought. She had no idea how lower class omegas cleaned up after their heats with carpets, regular walls, and linens they couldn’t just burn and replace. Amelia turned back into the bedroom to toss the clock down the incinerator.

Days like this, she was glad to be a beta.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more me on [Tumblr](http://phipiohsum475.tumblr.com/).  
> You can find more Johncroft at [MycroftandJohn.tumblr.com](http://mycroftandjohn.tumblr.com/).


End file.
